Dismissed: Gilmore Style
by goddessofthenite
Summary: Rory gets put on the TV show Dimissed. umm...theres a better summary inside cuz i suck at these things! R/R PLZ! **COMPLETE!**
1. Returning to the Hollow

**Dismissed: Gilmore Style**

**Author: Julz**

**Pairing: R/? (Actually I do know but I'm not gonna spoil it!) L/L **

**Summary: Rory's boss decides to give Rory a few weeks off from work. But she has other plans in mind. Her and Lorelai team up and force Rory to go on the MTV show 'Dismissed'. Rory goes on two amazing dates with two amazing guys but she has to pick only one of them. But the thing is, they are both lovers from the past!**

**A/N- WOW! I broke 10 already! I'm soo happy! They like me. They really like me! Ok. This story proves to everyone that I have been watching way too much television. What else is a girl to do when she is sick? So here is the product of what you get when you cross a thirteen year old girl with boredom, too much MTV and a really bad cold…Dismissed: Gilmore Style. **

**_New York_****_ Sky Scraper_**

"Rory. Please do this! You have to do this. You haven't taken a vacation since the whole Tom incident. Rory, I am sending you home. Your plane leaves at 4:00. That gives you four hours to eat, pack and do whatever you have to do." Said Rory's boss. 

"What? You can't do that! I have known you for 9 years and I have worked here for 3. Let me just finish up the article. It should be done by 5 at the latest." Rory said. 

"No. I will have a car waiting outside in ten minutes. I think you should hurry up if you wanna make your plane." 

"Paris! Don't do this to me. If you don't do this I will be your best friend and buy you tons of coffee." Said Rory. 

"Don't go Lorelai on me. And I think you should read over this information. It might be helpful. You should also watch the MTV show Dismissed. Seeing as how you're going to be on it." Paris said. 

"I agreed on going home but I am not going to be on a TV show." Fumed Rory. 

"Ror, your 24 and you still don't have a steady boyfriend. You haven't dated anyone since Tom proposed to you and you refused. I'm worried about you Rory. You have to have a life. You can't just drown yourself in your work 24/7. Your mom agrees with me. Actually it was her idea." Responded Paris. 

"I have a life Paris. I don't want to date anyone. I feel like being single. I wanna live my life the way I want to and I am not going to do that show."

"There are hot guys involved in it." 

"I am so there! Just give me all the details and I will be in my apartment getting ready and packed and all that stuff." Rory said.  

"Alright. Here is the information and your plane ticket. The plane leaves at four. It's 12 now so you have about 3 hours to pack. Call me when you get home and have a safe trip. See you in 2 weeks Ror." 

"Wow. I never knew you had this motherly side in you Par. And I know how to tell time. I'm not the blonde one." Joked Rory. 

"Bye!" said Paris as she pushed Rory out the door. 

**Stars Hollow**

"RORY!" screamed Lorelai as she ran down the porch steps to meet her daughter. 

"Hey mom! Oh my God! I missed you so much. How are you?" said Rory as she got out of the car. She was only met by her mother's outstretched arms. 

"I'm good. Luke's good. The twins are good. Everyone is good." 

"I miss the twins so much." 

"I know you do sweetie." 

"It's just, with work and everything, I just haven't had time to take a break. I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. It's okay. I have talked to Paris and she tells me you're swamped with work. Now, I have taken away your laptop from your room and it is now at your grandmother's so you can't do any work what-so-ever this week. I have all your favorite movies and a ton of junk food so we can watch and eat. Paris told me about the show, I think it's a good idea. So I will help you pick out what to wear seeing as how I know who the guys are and I know where they are taking you. Come on! We have to go inside and plan!" babbled Lorelai. 

"Alright." Rory laughed. "Come on! I wanna see the twins!" 

"I'm gonna go to Luke's and then to Doose's to get some junk food. I should be back within an hour so just watch the girls for me." 

"Okay. See you in a little bit mom. Love ya" 

"Love ya to babe. I'll get you some coffee on the way home." 

"Thanks." And with that Lorelai walked out of the house. 

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came from upstairs. 

_'Perfect. Thanks mom! Leave me with two screaming babies.' Rory thought. "Oh. Come here Emily. Shh. It's ok. I'm here now." Instantly, baby Emily quieted down. Rory went downstairs to sit on the couch with a sleeping Emily in her arms. She then went back upstairs when she heard Jenny crying. She picked up Jenny and went back downstairs. She flipped on the T.V. and saw that her all time favorite movie was on. _

"YAY! Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory!" yelled Lorelai as she bounced in the house armed with coffee and food about an hour and a half later. "Can you help me with this?" 

"Yea. Sure." Said Rory and she walked over to help her mom. "Ugh.  Whose smart idea was it to enter me in the show?"

"Umm…that would be mine." Lorelai said sheepishly.  

"Mom!" Rory whined.

"What? You haven't been out on a date since Tom, Rory!" Lorelai said referring to her daughter's ex-fiancé. "You need to get out. You've swarmed yourself in work."

"Whatever. I guess I have to do it now. You have to help me pick out my clothes though." Rory said, sounding defeated. 

"Of course!" exclaimed Lorelai as she made her way into the living room to watch the movie. "Since I know where the two hotties are taking you, I am going to pick out your clothes. I'll be back" 

"Mom, some advice, never try to do your Arnold impression when your around me." Rory said while trying to control her laughter. 

"Noted. Now! Let's go get your outfits!" Lorelai said as she bounced into Rory's old room.

********************************************************

"Wow!" Rory said as she fell backwards onto her bed. 

"I never knew you had this much clothes." Lorelai mused as she fell back next to her eldest. 

"Neither did I!" Rory responded as she glanced at her watch. "what do you say me and you have a movie night. Like old times?" 

"Sure. You go pick the movies, I'll get the crap!" Lorelai said as she went to get her wallet. "Here's 20 bucks. Go to the video store and get any movies you want." 

"K. Thanks mom!" Rory said as she got her coat on. "I'll meet you at Luke's in twenty minutes!" 

********************************************************

"LUKE! Come on! Please! For Rory!" begged Lorelai.

"Fine. But only for Rory." Luke said. 

"Thank you!" Lorelai said as he gave her 4 cups of coffee. "We love you!" 

"Yea. You better." Luke mumbled as he went into the kitchen. "I'll be home at six o'clock. I'll bring dinner." 

"See ya then." Lorelai and Rory said at the same time. 

"Isn't strange how they say the same things at the same time." Kirk said as he walked up to the counter. 

"Jesus Kirk. Next time you come, tell me."  

"Alright. I'll have a fog horn that says 'Luke, I am coming up behind you. Be prepared.'" Kirk responded. 

"Good. Now go away." 

"But I haven't ordered yet."

"So order."

"I want a ham on rye with cheese. Melted. I want American not Swiss. With tomato and bacon. And lettuce. And pickles on the side. Wait, hold the tomatoes. And the bacon. And the lettuce. I want onions. No hold them to. And I want an order of fries on the side. So hold the pickles. No give me the pickles. Ok. That's it." Kirk ordered. (A/N: I had fun writing that part)

"So you want an American cheese and ham melt on rye with an order of fries and pickles on the side?" Luke clarified. 

"YES!" Kirk exclaimed. "Can I get tomatoes with that?" 

Luke just grunted as he walked into the kitchen. 

********************************************************

"Mom! Where's the bathing suit that you packed for me?" 

"In the suit case?"

"NO! Oh here it is never mind!" 

"Alright. Go to sleep because you have a big day ahead of you!" 

"Alright. I love you and see you in the morning!" said Rory as she came into the living room, kissed her mother goodnight and went back to her room.

'_She's gonna have a lot of fun tomorrow!' thought Lorelai. _

A/N:YAY! This chapter's done! Finally! Thanks to Michelle who told me to work my ass of on this chapter! Hehe. More to come soon! Hope you like! 

Next chapter: Rory goes on the first date and meets the mystery men! 


	2. Meeting the Mystery Men and Date Number ...

**Dismissed: Gilmore Style**

**Author: Julz**

**Pairing: R/? (Actually I do know but I'm not gonna spoil it!) L/L **

**Summary: Rory's boss decides to give Rory a few weeks off from work. But she has other plans in mind. Her and Lorelai team up and force Rory to go on the MTV show 'Dismissed'. Rory goes on two amazing dates with two amazing guys but she has to pick only one of them. But the thing is, they are both lovers from the past!**

**A/N: YAY! This chapter is finally getting done! Whoo hoo! Hehe. I'm definitely takin a break from Things…and I am putting Changes on a verrrrrrry long hiatus. Just thought you guys would like that. At the end of each chapter I am going to put a confession for the TV-show people. So…without further ado...I bring you…Dismissed: Gilmore Style!**

**_Stars Hollow: Crap Shack_**

****

"Rory! Do you have everything?" Lorelai yelled from her position on the couch. 

"I think so. Just my purse and my duffel bag right?" Rory asked from her bedroom. 

"Yea." Lorelai replied.

"Then yea, I have everything. If this turns out to be the dates from hell then I will hold you personally accountable for it." Rory threatened. 

"Paris had something to do with it too you know." Lorelai whined.

"The government frowns upon killing your boss." Replied Rory with a smirk. 

"Yea, well the government frowns upon having a child at 16 but hey. Look at me! I'm not really one for rules hon." Lorelai responded with a grin. 

"Whatever. I'm getting my books." 

"What books are you getting?" 

"Fountain Head and Pride and Prejudice." 

"Ahh. Good choice hon." 

"Thanks. Now I'm off. I have my cell so call me if you need me. Love you." Rory said as she kissed her mom good-bye and walked out the door. 

"Bye Ror! Have Fun!" 

**_Hartford_****__**

"Hey man. Do you know who the girl is?" asked a tall, blonde-haired man. 

"Nope. You?" replied a brunette who was of average height. 

"Not a clue. They wouldn't even give me a hint. All they said was that she was 24, she was from Connecticut and that she now lives in New York." 

"Oh. Look. I think she is here now." Said the brunette. 

"Hi. I'm Rory." Said Rory as she stepped out of her metallic baby blue 2003 MR2 Spyder. **(LOVE THAT CAR!!) "Tristan?!?! Jess?!?! Oh My God! I can't believe it!" she said as she hugged both of them. **

"Hey Mare." Said Tristan. 

"Ugh. Still infuriating." Rory responded glaring at him mockingly with a small smile spreading to her lips. 

"Hey Lor." Said Jess with a smile. **(Who knew the boy could smile?) **

"Jess." After the break-up when they were younger, they managed to become really good friends. They kept in touch and talked to each other all the time on the internet. On the other hand, no one had seemed to hear from Tristan. Ever since he went to military school, it seemed as if he had just fallen off the face of the earth. **(Now who would want that?) Saying Rory was surprised with who the dates were was the understatement of the millennium. **

"So. Are we going to just stand here and hug all day or are we going to go to the first date?" asked Jess. Rory nodded and Tristan laughed. "To my date it is." 

**_Outside a coffee shop in Hartford_******

"It's a coffee shop." Deadpanned Rory. 

"Glad you know what it is." Said Tristan. 

"But it is a place where you can go inside, sit down and get coffee and eat and drink coffee and---"

"Rory! Shut up and let's go inside!" said Jess breaking Rory away from her babbling.

"Right." Said Rory as she walked into the coffee shop. 

"Oh my God!" she gasped. "There's books too! Yay! Oh my God jess! This is amazing! Eek! Hi yes…um…I'd like two extra large white mocha lattés please."

"Got coffee?" whispered Tristan to Jess. In the short amount of time that he knew Jess; Tristan knew that he was going to get along very well with him. They had a lot of stuff in common. Example: they both hated Dean and wanted to kill him. 

"I heard that Mister." Rory said as she pointed a finger at his chest. When Tristan and Jess had finished ordering, they sat down and talked. They had sat there for over an hour and it was time for Tristan's date. 

"So. I think its time that we left for my date. Onwards!" said Tristan as he followed Rory and Jess out of the café. 

**CONFESSIONS**

****

**Rory's **

"I think what Jess did was great. He knew I loved coffee and he knew I loved to read. I think I know who I'm going to pick but I want to see what Tristan has in store for me on his date."

**Tristan's**

"Jess knew what Rory liked and he used it to his best advantage. Granted he went out with her, would make things a little more difficult for me. I just hope I win her over with my date."

**Jess' **

"I think my chances of winning are really good. Rory and I have a past but I don't want that to affect her choice. I want it to be fair. So that I know that whoever wins, she really likes. I just hope Tristan's date doesn't mess up my plans." 

**A/N: hey there! I am back! Wow! That was a really fun chapter to write. So, I am taking polls...in the review I want you to post who you want to win…either Tristan or Jess. Then I will tally up the votes and see which one she will pick. I kinda have it all planned but I will see if the votes sway my decision. So…review and tell me who you want to win!**

**Next Chapter: Rory goes on Tristan's date and talks to her mom. Will Lorelai change Rory's decision or not? Will the guys finally take the time-outs? Find out in the next installment in Dismissed: Gilmore Style!**


	3. Date Number 2 and Phone Calls

**Dismissed: Gilmore Style**

**Author: Julz**

**Pairing: R/? (Actually I do know but I'm not gonna spoil it!) L/L **

**Summary: Rory's boss decides to give Rory a few weeks off from work. But she has other plans in mind. Her and Lorelai team up and force Rory to go on the MTV show 'Dismissed'. Rory goes on two amazing dates with two amazing guys but she has to pick only one of them. But the thing is, they are both lovers from the past!**

**A/N: Wow! I am getting so many positive reviews! I am soo happy! You guys made my day! It feels great to know that people really like your material. Well…I am totaling up the votes (Tristan or Jess) you can still 'vote' because I am deciding to make this a little longer than planned. I probably have one more chapter to go after this one. If you want, I can do a sequel to show what happens after the show. Only if you want it though! So review and tell me if you guys want a sequel. Wow this is the quickest I have ever written a story…amazing…Michele is going to love me! Not that she already doesn't! (Hehe!) Well anyway...on with the story!**

****

**_In the Car_**

****

"We're here." Tristan said as he got out of the car and helped Rory. Jess just sat there looking at Tristan expectantly. "What?"

"Where are you manners?" Jess asked in a high-pitched voice with a smirk.  

"Whatever. I trust you can get out of the car yourself seeing as how you're not a lady." Tristan replied with an identical smirk.

"Jackass." Jess answered. "You ruin all my fun."

"Oh my God!" Rory gasped as she saw the sight in front of her. "This is beautiful Tristan! I love it!" 

In front of Rory was a wide beach with white sand and blue waters. **(Think of the ****Caribbean**** sands and waters people!) There was no one on the beach. In the center of her view, right near the water, was a basket laid out on a blanket. Right near the basket, still on the blanket, were three candles. Inside the basket were the essentials for living; coffee, cheeseburgers, French Fries and a ton of ice cream. They all sat down and ate in silence, with Rory in the middle of the two guys. After about 20 minutes, Tristan pulled a red card out of his pocket. "Time-out dude." **

"Yea, yea I know. I'll be back in 20 minutes. I'll be up on the pavilion if he tries to drown you Rory." Jess said winking at Rory. 

"So. What have you been up to since I last saw you Ror?" asked Tristan as he slipped his arm around her shoulders. 

"Nothing much." She replied as she leaned into his touch. "Paris and I became President and Vice-President of the Student body in our senior year. We both went to Harvard and roomed together. We both majored in journalism. And now I work for her. Oh and I forgot to mention that we both graduated as co-valedictorian in high school and college." 

"No escaping her once she gets you in her grasp." Laughed Tristan. 

"Got that one right. What about you?" Rory questioned as she looked at the ocean. 

"When I got out of George Washington Military Academy, I went to Yale and graduated with full honors. I majored in law but I work as a bartender now until my dad settles everything so that I can take over the family Firm. I live in a condo in Hartford. What about you. Where are you living now?" 

"What are you a stalker?" she joked. "I work at the New York Times with Paris and I share an apartment that we first bought hen we got out of college but she is going to get her own apartment so I will get full responsibility of the apartment. Meaning it will be alllllllll miiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" Rory said as she cackled. 

"You're crazy. And that's why I love you." Tristan said as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss which pretty soon turned out to be a full-fledged make-out session. 15 minutes later they heard someone clear there throat. 

"Hey Jess." Rory said as she looked up nervously, color creeping up onto her cheeks. 

"Time-out." Jess said as he pulled the red card out of his pocket. Tristan got up and left for the pavilion. 

"What the hell was that?" Jess asked playing the part of the over-protective brother. 

"I don't know I guess I just got swept away in the moment." Rory replied. 

"Don't let it happen again. I don't want you to get hurt." Said Jess looking into her eyes.

"Yes Dad." Rory said, leaning in to hug him. 

"Good. Now that that is done. Go to your room you're grounded for a week." 

"But Daddy!" Rory whined. 

"Come here." Jess said as he leaned forward to hug Rory. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're like a sister to me and you know it. I'm just looking out for you Rory." He whispered in her ear. 

"I know. You want to go get Tristan. I think the 20 minutes are up." 

"Sure. Let's go." 

**_On the Pavilion_**

****

The shrill sounds of Jennifer Lopez's Let's Get Loud filled the quite, nighttime air. "Damn phone." Rory cursed as she looked at the caller ID. It read **Mom-Home "Ugh. Hold on a sec guys. My mom picks the most inconvenient times to call me." **

"Hello?" Rory said into the cell phone. 

"Oh dear, darling daughter of mine." Lorelai replied. 

"What Mom. I am in the middle of my dates." "I know. That's why I called you. To see how the dates were going. So…how are they?"

"There great mom. I have to go. I will talk to you when I get home."

"I want details!" 

"Bye." _Click_

"WHAT?" Rory said, getting very annoyed at her mother. 

"Jeez. What's up your ass hon?" 

"Fine. You can have the details now." Rory replied. 20 minutes later and all the juicy details, Lorelai finally hung up. "Just make the right decision." The words still rung in her ears. When they were all in the car, Rory nearly passed out because she was so tired. When they got back to the parking lot Rory spoke up. 

"During the car ride I was thinking. (*Wow. So it's true. She can think.* came from Jess) I figured out who I want to pick. Just remember, no hard feelings for any of you. You guys are amazing friends and no matter what happens I don't want to loose that. So…I pick----------------------------------"

**A/N: Hehehe! ::cackles evilly:: ****Cliff**** hanger! Don't worry! I will post the next chapter by tomorrow. Tell me if you guys want a sequel following Rory and ----------------------------------'s life and relationship following the show. So email me, review, do whatever!  Just let me know how you like it, who you want to win and if you want me to do a sequel or not. ****Michele**** is probably holding an assembly in my honor right now because I have been updating so fast on this story! She's probably going to have a day dedicated to me and have my face on ****Mt.****Rushmore**** and make my birthday a National ****Holiday**** and build a shrine out of my computer and…hey a girl can dream can't she? So…in the words of Oscar Proud 'Adios Muchachos!'**


	4. Picking and Choosing

**Dismissed: Gilmore Style**

**Author: Julz**

**Pairing: R/? (Actually I do know but I'm not gonna spoil it!) L/L **

**Summary: Rory's boss decides to give Rory a few weeks off from work. But she has other plans in mind. Her and Lorelai team up and force Rory to go on the MTV show 'Dismissed'. Rory goes on two amazing dates with two amazing guys but she has to pick only one of them. But the thing is, they are both lovers from the past!**

**A/N: AHH!! I'm back! Miss me? No. I haven't fallen off the face of the earth and no I haven't ran away and left my computer behind. If I ran away I would've taken my computer with me! The goddess is back and ready for action…well story action that is. ::grins evily:: Like I'm going to tell you who Rory gets together with! That's blasphemy! Okay. So in this chapter you get to find out who Rory picks. (HEHE!) And then I might continue with the whole sequel type-thing and follow Rory and her lover along the path of love. And then I might make an alternate ending with the other person who didn't get picked and then in the A/E I will do the other person and so on. Okay, enough babbling! On with the story! **

"So I pick Tristan." Rory said. 

"Hey. Congrats man. You're a pretty damn lucky s-o-b to get Rory. Just don't hurt her." Jess said to Tristan and gave him a manly hug.

"I wouldn't even think of hurting Rory." Said Tristan. Jess could tell Tristan loved Rory so much by the way he looked at her. 

"I know. I'm just warning you before hand." Jess explained.  

"You guys ready to go back to the parking lot?" Rory asked.

"Not yet. There's one more thing I want you to see." Tristan said looking at his watch. "In the mean time, let's get a cup of coffee." 

***~*Half an hour later*~***

"Come on." Said Tristan as he walked outside. "I want you to see this."

"See what?" Rory asked.

"Look." He said pointing to the horizon.

"It's a sunset." 

"Aren't we one for the obvious?" Said Jess, which earned him a smack upside the head. "Ouch."  

"You get what you deserve." Rory said. "Oh my God! It's so beautiful Tris!" 

"I used to come here a lot when I was visiting home. I would just sit in the café and watch the sun set." He said as he wrapped his arms around her slender shoulders. 

"I could see."  
  


"Ok. This is getting way too lovey-dovey. I'll be waiting over there if you guys need me." Jess said as he tried to creep away from them. 

"Not so fast mister." Rory said as she wrapped her arm around Jess' shoulders. "I think we should go home, its 6 o'clock." 

"Alright." The two boys agreed. 

 When they got home, they dropped off Jess first and then went to Rory's house. 

"God I love you Ror." Said Tristan as they walked up to the front door.

"I love you too." Said Rory as Tristan kissed her passionately. 

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone loves everyone else. Its nice meeting you Bible Boy, but Rory here has got to get inside and tell Mommy all the juicy details of the date." Lorelai said as she opened the door to find the couple kissing on the front porch. 

"I'll call you tonight Ror." Said Tristan as he went back to the car. 

"God I love him." Rory said as she leaned against the door. **(The door that isn't opened. The house has two front doors. Side by side. Lorelai opened the one that could open, the left one*if your looking at the house from the outside*. Rory is leaning on the right door.)**

"I know sweetie, I know." Said Lorelai. 

**A/N: Wow! This story is actually done! Know I have time to work on Changed and my other stories! If you want a sequel, put it in the review, I will eventually get to it when I get all my other stories done. Meaning, in a couple of months. ****Hope**** you guys enjoyed it!! ****Y****Julz******


End file.
